joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Optimizer
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Born with a unique genetic mutation, Gavin Young, a.k.a. The Optimizer, is a full-time hero working under the Hero Association - a worldwide organization in charge of every heroic quota and actions throughout the world. He originates from the outskirts of Ontario, Canada - a 22 year old man born on May 20th, 2711, standing at 5'11" and weighing in at 75 kilograms. He bears a pretty normal appearance; short, spiky dark-brown hair, green eyes, and white skin. His casual wear consists of your average pair of grey pants coupled with a shirt or a hoodie, the latter of which typically being a dark shade of blue with grey sleeves matching his pants. While on-duty, however, he is strictly seen with his hero garb on; a black one-piece outfit with slightly luminous blue lines branching throughout it, in addition to grey shoulder pads, knee pads and two Shot Gauntlets with similar, dark blue outlines to his main outfit, covering his wrists. He wears boots that follow the same color pallet. The overall garb covers the entirety of his body up until his neck, and it was made by Ernesta Kühne (more on her later on). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally, up to High 7-C via Energy Absorption | 4-B, 2-A via Space-Time Distortion | 4-A, 2-A via Space-Time Distortion | High 2-A, possibly High 1-C Name: Gavin Young (Actual name), The Optimizer (Hero alias) Origin: A Random Conversation With My Dad Gender: Male Age: 20 years | 22 years Classification: Genetically-Enhanced Human, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Can gain superpowers based on various objects he touches and control many aspects of them. This can separately, or when combined, grant: Aura (Optimization forms an aura around his body, with said aura protecting his suit from being damaged), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can induce death by touching an object related specifically to it, like a tombstone), Time Manipulation (Has only used this to rewind, slow down, or stop time), Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Technological Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Able to produce shockwaves with some of his attacks), Attack Reflection (Can only reflect paralysis and telekinesis-based attacks back at his opponent), Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation | All aforementioned abilities boosted in both offensive and defensive capabilities, now available to him at all times (Reached the peak level of his Optimization ability, effectively making his previously obtained abilities into permanent additions to his arsenal, also developing new methods of utilizing them to his advantage in combat), Space-Time Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can get a quick, full synopsis on his opponent's identity and capabilities, with said synopsis being kicked off by the optimal combat strategy he should undertake), Resistance to: Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic) and Anti-Matter Manipulation (Survived being punched in the face by a death-inducing attack, as well as matter and antimatter-based weaponry) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Quantum Manipulation (Can willingly tear his opponents apart on a quantum level), Physics Manipulation (Extra-Dimensional beings are noted to be capable of "shattering" the very laws of physics with their mere movements), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to: Physics Manipulation (Able to withstand attacks from other beings of his magnitude), Fear Manipulation (Unfazed by the presence of Hades, which is said to constantly drive away literal concepts from taking effect on her out of sheer fear), Existence Erasure, Subjective Reality, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2 and 3'), Quantum Manipulation, Power Nullification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Sealing, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Duplication Inducement, Information Analysis, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Body Puppetry and Soul Manipulation (Any being who experienced Hades' Phenomena Intervention, thus being turned into either a 5th or 11th-dimensional being, inherently develops a complete resistance to said ability) 'Attack Potency: Wall level+ normally (Able to take on common monsters and other enemies, whom are typically capable of performing feats on this level), up to Large Town level via Energy Absorption (Capable of absorbing enough energy to potentially match that generated by a Hurricane's cloud formation) | Solar System level (Fought against Tempest, albeit he was fairly weaker than him in terms of strength, the full effect of whose attacks can obliterate the entire the planet along with entire star systems. Stronger than RM-C, who is an artificial human fueled by a power source that provides her with enough kinetic energy to light the entire universe up with luminosity matching that of Sirius to the Earth), Multiverse level+ via Space-Time Distortion (Albeit his physical power is absolutely nothing compared to this, Optimizer's clash with Tempest was causing a disruption throughout the entirety of the 4th Dimension, which is a part of the cosmological structure of an infinity of universes, as well as endless possibilities generated by the most minute of different voluntary and involuntary actions taken by each universe's inhabitants, both living and non-living. Though it is unknown why any being, let alone a human, is capable of such feats, it is seemingly related to the mysterious plans of the Master Control Unit, essentially a transcendental tool created by God to "entertain" the latter's monotonous existence by whatever means) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated Melzalgald, who is much stronger than himself and Tempest during their own fight in the Dr. Genus Arc. Should thus be able to fight on-par with Groribas and Geryuganshoop. Comparable to Cooler, who was stated to have casually conquered numerous star systems and annihilated countless galaxies, portion-by-portion, over many years), Multiverse level+ via Space-Time Distortion | High Multiverse level+, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (Following Hades' Phenomena Intervention, all of space-time and its inhabitants converged and were turned into extra-dimensional existences above and beyond their original states, when it was stated that space-time may consist of more than just four dimensions, but possibly up to ten instead, indicating a String Theory multiverse. Battled numerous Eidolons, which are essentially extra-dimensional entities originating from alternate universes. With the universe and everyone in it now existing on a higher-dimensional axis, and the Goddess of Death being the master of reality itself, he was capable of fighting a held-back Hades alongside multiple other Heroes, even legitimately staggering and somewhat harming her on his own a few times) Speed: Superhuman normally, up to the Speed of Light via Light Absorption (Due to being constantly exposed to light, radiation, etc. he always has the ability to absorb it, massively boosting his speed to the level of their own in a vacuum) | Massively FTL (Lapped the Earth's surface one thousand times over in an instant, putting him at approximately 133 c) | At least Massively FTL (Kept up with Melzalgald, who is significantly faster than his and Tempest's previous selves) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman, far higher via Energy Absorption | Class 25 (Could support the mass of an entire lorry) | At least Class 25 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class normally, up to Large Town Class via Energy Absorption | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | High Multiversal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal Durability: Wall Class normally, up to Large Town level via Energy Absorption | Solar System level (Traded blows with Tempest, though he was eventually overpowered) | Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+, possibly High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High (Can traverse long distances at or even above the speed of light without breaking a sweat. Can last through gauntlets of battle against various Black Matter soldiers. Lasted through his battle with Hades, despite being vastly outmatched) Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters via ranged attacks | Standard Melee Range. Interstellar via shockwaves. Multiversal+ via Space-Time Distortion | Standard Melee Range. Interstellar via shockwaves. Multiversal+ via Space-Time Distortion | High Multiversal, possibly High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Varies; Typically your everyday belongings, like a watch | Information Analysis Device, Shot Gauntlets Intelligence: Above Average (He mostly performed exceptionally well during his school education, though a lot of his potential was reduced due to finance later on. After a few years of training and completing his quota as a Hero, he developed advanced combat and tactical abilities, as well as much more caution than his himself during his earlier years, also achieving a high control over his abilities) Weaknesses: His power-ups last for a certain period of time, after which he must touch the same object he previously did to re-use it. His hypothetical Solar System level boost would last for an extremely short interval of time. Though Optimizer does technically possess more broken abilities, like Plot Manipulation and Mathematics Manipulation, they are not listed simply because he is unable to use them as of now | Same as previously, with the exception of the second and second to last ones. Key: During Training | Dr. Genus Arc | Black Matter Invasion Arc | Unification Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Heaven Ascension DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Eyes of Heaven)) DIO's Profile (Optimizer's Black Matter Arc key was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Original Character Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users